


two pieces

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Stile and Derek fit.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: July OTP Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	two pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: The art of being happy lies in the power of extracting happiness from common things - Henry Ward Beecher
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

People that hadn’t known Stiles for years would meet Derek and not understand why they were together. Every time he visited while Stiles was at college or working in a forensics lab, they would ask how serious it was and say ‘wow, I didn’t expect that.’ 

From the outside, it definitely seemed like two puzzle pieces from different sets trying to fit. 

What people didn’t understand, though, was that both Stiles and Derek were more than just their exteriors (even if Stiles thought they looked hot as fuck together, thank you very much). 

At their innermost cores, they had similar ideals and both had a boatload of issues to work through and _had _worked through together. They weren’t together because they understood each other’s trauma or had similar trauma, but that they saw each other as human despite it - or maybe because of it.__

__Stiles’ had always noticed how different his mom and dad were too, but his mom had shown him a favorite quote of hers that seemed to fit Stiles’ scenario._ _

___The art of being happy lies in the power of extracting happiness from common things - Henry Ward Beecher_ _ _

__Stiles was very happy, and in large part because Derek and he were able to find happiness together._ _

__A day off snuggled in bed._ _

__Binging some random TV show, but just sitting and reconnecting._ _

__Lunch or dinner with Stiles’ dad._ _

__A run to burn off some energy in the woods._ _

__Babysitting Baby McCall._ _

__They fought, every couple did, but it didn’t last long because they were always brought on by pent up frustration and letting it out on each other. They made a commitment early on to actually communicate and not pout, run away, or make unrealistic demands._ _

__They did fit - but like two pieces of the same heart._ _


End file.
